


My Father Is Going To Hear About This

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Fic, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like every time someone sees Harry and Draco, they're arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Father Is Going To Hear About This

**Author's Note:**

> Early in May I attended Albacon and bought a piece of artwork from a talented young artist I'm lucky enough to know, and I talked about it [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com/post/118473788542/look-what-i-just-got-at-albacon-this-is-me). Later in the convention she gifted me with an adorable Drarry art, which I posted with her permission [to tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com/post/118941389932/posted-with-permission-of-the-artist-i-promise) along with this fluffy ficlet as a thank you for her beautiful work. The art belongs to her, the characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just writing something for fun here.

“My father is going to hear about this!” Draco’s robes snap about his ankles as he turns and stalks away, features pinched into a frown.

“What’s the pointy git going on about now?”

Harry jumps to hear Ron’s voice behind him. “Ah…” His mind feels full of mud, and he knows there are two points of heat high on his cheeks. “Just something… he thinks… Gryffindor did. A quidditch thing. Nothing really, just a stupid misunderstanding. Because he’s a git. You know how it is.”

“I do mate, I do.” Ron claps him on the back. “Come on, we’ve got to get to breakfast before it’s gone.”

Harry has to laugh at Ron’s urgency. “Not everyone eats the way you do.”

“They might! There might be a day when we run out.”

Ron nudges him with a hip and Harry glances into the distance once, quickly, before he lets Ron push him towards the Great Hall and into the throng of students already enjoying their meal.

#

Draco’s expression shifts from a smile into a twist of a frown before Harry can blink, before he jabs a finger sharply into Harry’s chest. “My father is going to hear about this,” he hisses.

“I…”

One pale eyebrow rises quickly, and the frown shifts to a sneer. “Granger.”

Harry hadn’t even heard her coming.

“Malfoy.” Hermione steps up close to Harry, as if she might try to protect him bodily. “Why is it that I keep seeing you bother Harry this year? What do you think he’s doing wrong? And your father can’t protect you, not while he’s under house arrest at Malfoy Manor.”

Harry’s gaze flicks between Hermione and Draco, and he licks his lips quickly. “Hermione, I’m fine. It’s just a misunderstanding.”

Draco’s attention remains on Hermione. “My family still wields more power in the wizarding world than you could ever dream of, and I assure you, should we wish to make your life miserable, we could.”

Hermione sighs. “Just leave Harry alone, Malfoy. It’s been years, the war is over. Surely you two could manage to get along for a few more months until we take our NEWTs.”

The noise that Draco makes is pure irritation, a harrumph before he turns to stalk away, leaving Harry with nothing to do but watch him go.

“I don’t need you to protect me,” Harry murmurs.

“Harry, you’ve always been blind where Malfoy is concerned.” Hermione pats his shoulder reassuring. “It’s all right, we’ll watch out for you.”

#

Harry makes his way out to the Quidditch pitch on Saturday afternoon, his robes tangling about his ankles in the strong breeze that blows during the early spring. It’s still a bit cold to be outside, but after Ginny said she thought he might be a bit nutters for going out in the chill, he decided that it was most definitely the _best_ place to be.

No other people, no interruptions, _finally_ a chance to finish what he’s started.

“Malfoy!” He calls out as soon as he sees him standing on the pitch, motions to the stands so that he can meet Draco there. The stands shield them from the view of the castle, and Harry relaxes. Finally.

“Has Weasley been fed?” Draco asks dryly.

“He’s at lunch; I skipped out as soon as I’d eaten,” Harry replies.

“And Granger, is she satisfied that you’re safe?”

“She and Ginny think I’m mad for flying in the cold, but neither of them will come out to find me.” Harry smiles. “I think you’re safe from their anger.”

“Good.” Draco’s hands come up, frame the sides of Harry’s cheeks, warm where the wind has chilled his skin. He leans in, lips brushing against Harry’s briefly, sweetly, tasting like fresh air and freedom. “Then we are free to do this as much as we like.”

Harry grins against Draco’s lips, then kisses him again. “Definitely the best part of the day. Got any other plans?”

“Not really, no.” Soft touch, little kisses, and Harry loves the way Draco looks when he smiles. “And I can assure you,” Draco smirks. “My father is _not_ going to hear about this. Not yet, anyway, not until we’re ready for everyone to know.”

“When we’re both ready,” Harry agrees. Until then, he loves these stolen moments with the boy he adores. There’s a thin line between love and hate, and he’s fallen over the other side, and is glad for it as he kisses Draco yet again.

#

At lunch, Ginny leans across the table, nudges Ron’s hand. “Oi. Ron. Do you think they’re ever going to tell us?”

“Don’t want to think about it, Gin.” Ron grabs for a fresh piece of bread, slathers it with butter.

“When they tell us, we’ll stop interrupting them,” Hermione says. “Until then, it’s rather fun to watch Malfoy splutter when we sneak up on Harry.”

“And Harry’s so focused on Malfoy that he never notices us coming.” Ginny offers an apple to Hermione. “It’s almost disturbingly cute.”

“Not a word I’d ever thought about with Malfoy,” Ron points out. “Can we change topics now?”

“As long as Harry’s happy, I’m happy,” Hermione says.

It’s not always easy, but all it takes is thinking about the broad smile and pink cheeks that Harry sports whenever he looks at Malfoy, and Ginny can understand. “Same here,” she says. “Same here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com).


End file.
